Ex-DJs
Left 987FM * Now a DJ at Class 95FM ** Jean Danker ** Glenn Ong **Bobby Tonelli - left on 3 January 2014 and joined Class 95FM. **Jeremy Ratnam - left on 3 January 2014 and joined Class 95FM. ** Tim Oh * ** Mark Van Cuylenberg (The Flying Dutchman) ** Justin Ang & Vernon Anthonisz - left on 27 February 2015 and joined Class 95FM in the mornings. Now a DJ at One FM 91.3 * ** Rod Monteiro ** Daniel Hutchinson ** Daniel Ong - Was a full-time DJ for "Dan and Young in the Morning" from 5-10am on weekdays and previously the 987 Top 20 Countdown from 8-10pm on Fridays. Dan left in February 2010, citing that he wanted to spend more time committing to his family as the main reason for his departure. Dan returned to the radio industry in October 2010, as a DJ at Radio 91.3.http://www.channelnewsasia.com/stories/entertainment/view/1032365/1/.html ** Shan Wee - Left on 18 February 2012 and joined One FM 91.3. ** Desiree Lai - Left on 28 Febuary 2013 and joined Kiss 92FM before joining One FM 91.3 currently. * Now a DJ at Power 98FM ** Emily Teng - Was a part-time DJ who used to host "Say It With Music" on weekends as well as her own radio show from 11-2pm. Left in October 2010. ** Leong Teng Young (Mr Young) - left in February 2011 and joined Power 98 with Jacqui in the afternoons. ** Jacqui Thibodeaux - left in February 2013 and joined Power 98 with Mr Young in the afternoons. ** Darryl Koshy (Dee Kosh) - left on 30 May 2014 and joined Power 98 in the nights. * Now a DJ at Lush 99.5FM ** Sarah Tan - left on 23 March 2012 and joined Lush 99.5FM in the evenings as a replacement for Mr Young. **Rosalyn Lee (Rozz) - left on 3 January 2014 and joined Lush 99.5FM as of 6 January 2014 Left Radio * Otelli Edwards ** Now working as a TV news presenter with Channel NewsAsia. * Grace Chua ** Was a full-time DJ for Say It With Music. She left 987FM in 2005 for further studies. * Sonja Steinmetz ** Was a part-time DJ for Say It With Music on weekends. She is now studying overseas. * Jamie Yeo ** Was a full-time DJ for Say It With Music. She stated that she wanted a change in career after being with the radio industry for about 6 and a half years. She is now a sportscaster at ESPN Starsports. * Carrie Chong ** Was a full-time DJ for Say It With Music. She left 987FM at the end of May 2007. Carrie opted to go on a vacation and wanted a long and a well-deserved rest after being with the radio industry for 10 whole years. * Raven Hanson ** Used to host "987 Infohound" from 1 - 4pm on weekdays. Her last day as a 987FM DJ was 19 October 2007. Since then, she has left for Hong Kong and would return next year on television instead of radio. * Justin Misson ** Used to host The Young & Misson Show from 5 - 10am on weekdays in May & June 2008, taking over for Daniel Ong who was on honeymoon. * X'avier Teo ("X") ** Was a part-time DJ for ''Say It With Music on weekends and The Weekend Wind-Down on Sundays. Left 987FM in August 2008 for further studies in the USA. Xavier Teo had starred in Kelvin Tong's local comedy-horror movie production, entitled Men in White which was released in Singapore in early June 2007. He was also an ex-MediaWorks Channel U artiste. * '''Don Richmond ** Used to host "The Serious World" from 2-4pm on weekdays and "The Don and Drew Show" from 6-7pm on Sundays with Drew. ** Don's father is Gold 90.5FM DJ Brian Richmond. ** Don is Soo's boyfriend. * Mark Richmond * An'drew' Crothers (Drew) ** Used to host "The Serious World" from 2-4pm on weekdays and "The Don and Drew Show" from 6-7pm on Sundays with Don. ** Died on February 2014 at the age of 40 due to heart attack * Sheikh Haikel ** Was a full-time DJ with Daniel Ong from 4-8pm on weekdays. He was asked to leave for making lewd remarks on air when a teenage male listener called in for advice on how to attract a girl he liked. * Chew Soo'wei (Soo) ** Was a full-time DJ for "''Pillowfight with Soo" from 12-3am on weekdays, 987 Home from 7-8pm on Saturdays and previously The Weekend Wind-Down from 2-5pm on Sundays and Say It With Music on weekdays. She left the radio industry in July 2009 and went on an extensive Europe trip. She blogs for the travel agency, STA. ****Hosts television shows such as [http://livenloaded.mediacorptv.sg/ Live N Loaded], Mediacorp's Celebrate 2010 ***Celebrity contestant in the reality series Dance Star Asia. ** Soo is also Don Richmond's girlfriend. ** Soo currently teaches Year 2 Mass Communication students for the module in Radio at the School of Film and Media Studies, her alma mater, as an adjunct lecturer. * '''Sarah-Eden Chan (Sarah) ** Was a part-time DJ who used to host "Say It With Music" on weekends. Left 987FM on 23 March 2012 * Genevieve Lim (Gen) ** Was a part-time DJ who used to host "Say It With Music" on weekends. Left 987FM in May 2011. * Divian Nair ** Left on 28 February 2014. References